203:The Lilo Adventures of Monster's Inc
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the Monster High gang go to Monster's Inc where they lose Sirena and encounter a human girl. They now must return her before anyone else finds out.
1. Monster's Inc field trip

A bus from Monster High was going to Monster's Inc. Mr. Jinn was chaperoning them for their trip there. He wants them to be on their best behavior and hopes that Logan Nor Sirena won't wonder off again.

At the entrance, they met Mike Wazowski and his best friend James P Sullivan,(Sulley). They explained that Henry J Waternoose I founded the place, "My dad, "Bill" was a famous scarer here." Sulley explained.

Then a crab/spider monster came in, "Who's the old coot." Grogan asked as the spider-crab monster glared at him.

"That's Henry J Waternoose III" Mike answered, "The founder's grandson"

Later, they arrived at Floor F where Mike and Sully worked at. The Scarers came to their positions and got ready. "We are on in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," said a red monster with 7 fingers on each hand. One by one, the monsters all scared little kids and filled up the yellow tanks. Sulley did one with 10 tanks because of a slumber party.

Skyler, Sirena, Layla, and Fluttershy were horrified by what they're doing, but it's part of their job, "Boy I'm feeling good today" Sulley smiled.

A purple scary chameleon-like monster was angered because he's the 2nd top scarer while Sulley was the top scarer, "Just give me another door!" he yelled has his 3 eyed assistant, "Fungus"

One of the monsters, "Pete" was nervous because a 6-year-old girl got close to it and he could've died. "Hey we got a dead door over here!" shouted his assistant as they shredded the door, "We've lost 58 doors this week." said the red monster to Mr. Waternoose, who was checking out Floor F

"They just don't get scared like they use to," Watternoose replied.

Grogan tried to stick his tongue out, but Janel and Logan stopped him. Then Nathalia held still, meaning she has another oracle prediction, "I foresee James P Sullivan retrieving papers to a slug monster when he comes across a human girl with a white door with pink flowers. There they'll try to get her back to her room in the human world and stop an illegal project." Nathalia explained.

They saw a hideous slug lady and hoped that Nathalie meant her.

An orange monster came out with a sock on his fur, "2319" shouted his assistant.

Jerry rushed to the emergency CDA button, "George Sanderson, please remain motionless." said the recording on the intercom, "Prepare for decontamination."

A group of monsters in yellow outfits, they rushed to Floor F. The slug lady closed her office, much to The Celestian Alliances suspicion. After they removed and destroyed the sock and shaved George. They closed the office for a half-hour. "47 days without a problem." Waternoose groaned.

Mr. Waternoose explained to Sulley that the company has been in his family for 3 generations and would do anything to keep it from going under. He also explained that he hired some new recruits and they stink and he was wondering if Sulley can show them what it takes to be a scarer. After he left, Mike rushed to Sulley, "Today is my gal, "Celia's" birthday and I need you to do a favor," Mike explained, "I need you to fill my paperwork. Pink accounting, fuchsia goes purchasing, ivory goes to my supervisor, and goldenrods go to Roz."

"Who's Roz?" Lilo asked.

"The slug lady," Mike answered.

Later the students at Monster High were getting off when Skelita notices that there's something not right, "Sir," she said to Mr. Jinn, "Where's Sirena?"

"She's gone!" Stitch shouted.

"She must be back at Monster's Inc." Will suggests.

Avea decided to go with them, but Mr. Jinn was worried that Avea would get hurt, "She's my sister Dad." Avea said, "And I don't want to lose her."

"Okay." Mr. Jinn replied, "Just don't get hurt."

Avea hugged her father and rode of with The Celestian Alliance.


	2. Boo the Human

Later at Monster's Inc, they found Sirena freeing rats from an extermination cage. "What are you thinking?" Rainbow Dash, after Nathalia teleported them inside.

"I'm freeing rats," Sirena answered.

"How many times has Dad told you not to wander off?" Avea growled.

As they were arguing, Sulley picked up the papers Mike was supposed to do when he saw a white door with pink flowers on it. He looked in and saw it was empty. As he turned around, he saw a female toddler with black pigtails, a pink shirt and purple shorts playing with his tail, "Bucket" said the toddler.

The heroes stopped arguing and turned around. They were shocked that they saw a human toddler in the monster world. Nathtalia knew it was okay because as she gets older, she'll think she dreamt this. Then Abberan flew closer to the door and found another toddler with red hair and a pink nightgown. He told Grogan to pick it up for him, "What are you doing?" Janel asked.

"Holding this small child," Grogan said.

"She looks exactly like my sister," Abberan explained.

"You have a sister?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes," Abberan answered, "Her name was, "Lulu" too. She was only 3 when I died at 14."

"How do you know her name is Lulu?" Lilo asked.

"Her necklace," Abberan answered as he showed her necklace.

Janel thought it was a really good thing, that was they'll use it if they get amnesia. The girl petted Sulley's fur and called him, "Kitty". Skyler and Layla thought it was a good nickname for him. Then Will started to wonder something, "How did you die Abberan?" Will asks him.

"Remember when I said I was Thomas Edison's apprentice." Abberan recalled, "Well, I was testing out his motion picture invention when one of his workers accidentally placed his studio on fire by lighting a drappery by accident. I didn't make it out in time. After my funeral, I watch over my parents and Lulu."

"I think this girl should get a nickname too." Magenta suggested,

"What should we call her?" Rarity asked.

"Boo!" shouted the toddler.

"Maybe we should call her Boo," Fluttershy suggested.

Stitch came up to Boo and hugged her.

Then they heard footsteps. Logan got out her invisibility potion and made them invisible in time before anyone suspected anything. It was the purple-chameleon monster form earlier. He looked in the room, but he didn't see anything. Sulley suggested that they should go to Harryhausen's to warn Mike.

Later, the invisibility potion wore off. Inside Harryhausen's, they saw Mike and Celia cuddling. Sulley whispered him what was going on and Mike was horrified. Then Ethan and Applejack saw Boo wondering off. She got up on the sushi stand and freaked everyone out. "There's a kid here." said the sushi chef on the phone, "A human kid."

"We should get back to Hotel Transylvania." Twilight suggested as she grabbed the toddler.

Twilight and Nathalia teleported them to the hotel while The CDA quickly evacuated the participants in the restaurants.

 **Note: When I was a small child, I had a drawer painted white with pink flowers on it.**


End file.
